LazerzZ
James Welford, better known online as LazerzZ (also known as Richard the Horse), is an English Gaming YouTuber who resides in Northampton, England. His channel is centered around gaming and gaming essay videos, formerly an Assassin's creed focused YouTuber since then has moved on to General gaming content, Currently with a super active fan base and an active discord page named the "Four Pillars" James is known for having an active vocal community, making high-quality videos, streams and running a podcast with Tyler AKA Tynamite. Videos LazerzZ's videos are mostly centered around gaming and essay videos, Throughout the past few years James had changed his content drastically, formerly making mostly Assassin's Creed content such as speculation videos and lets plays, since then James has moved on to other content and less frequent uploads. It should be noted that James's channel is very NOT child-friendly due to his strong language. The potentially controversial political opinions held by James may contribute to some hate he gets on twitter, James also has controversial opinions on recent Assassin's Creed games and earning him a bad rep from the AC Fans. Livestreams James streams on his YouTube channel ‘LazerzZ’ and sometimes with his girlfriend on his second channel ‘LazerzZExtra’. He used to stream with his brother George AKA LongEarredFox on their channel called ‘Horsey and Fox’ but has stopped recently. Parodies Recently James has stopped making Parody music videos with Lukenunn due to personal circumstance, James used to upload songs for games' such as Minecraft and Assassin's Creed. what is also worth mentioning is the fact that they did indeed attempt to create a parody of Flappy Bird, a game in which you tap a screen over and over to make your bird fly. Richard The Horse's Parodies are all sang by itsLukeNunn who all will agree has a great singing voice - As such, James' parodies are highly demanded by his subscribers. Podcasts James has created and ran a podcast named "KillConnorClub Podcast" Since 2014 with his business partner and friend Tyler AKA Tynamite, James also runs two other podcasts, "The Cinema Room" where he reviews movies with Tyler, and the patreon exclusive podcast "Kill Connor Club House" which you can get access to by donating to his patreon page "www.patreon.com/asalways". Trivia * James once gave his address out on a live stream, but this stream was allegedly made private. * James has stated that he is 3'4" tall (101cm). His brother George, who is 3, is taller than him, standing somewhere between 5'9" and 6'0" (175-183cm). * James' favorite color is green. * James has been called 'Richard the Horse' before. * James has an unusual obsession with horses. * James was born in 1997. * James' Girlfriend is also a YouTuber called ElvaNotElsa. * James is a strong believing atheist and has a very negative opinion on religion. * James and his brother George use the phrase "and fox" a lot in their speech, no one knows why for sure but one thing we can confirm is that he's a sweet lad & man & boy & lad & human & fox. * James once ran a channel known as "LazerzZ Live" where he lived streamed on it regularly, James has given up on that channel and reverted back to his main channel since then. * James once created a channel known as "LazerzZZ Network" as a gaming network channel when he got a strike on his channel that made it so that he cant get revenue off his main channel, he stopped Lazerzz network once he got the strike away and turned that channel into "Horsey and Fox". * Tyler/Tynamite once played against James in an AC4 Multiplayer battle and won against him. * James went by the name "welfy" online in the past. * James got the actress "Victoria Atkin" the actress of Evie Frye in Assassin's creed syndicate on his podcast "Kill Connor club". * James runs a very active discord page known as "The Four Pillars Community HUB" link can be found in his video's description. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:English YouTubers